On the Edge of Nothing
by Tutor-girl-107
Summary: Songfic: Self-conclusion by the spill canvas. Doesn t mention any names. But it is an EdwardxBella story! Please R


**This is a songfic for the song self conclusion by the spill canvas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The spill canavs, or any of the twilight characters. **

_Fade in, start the scene_  
_Enter beautiful girl_  
_But things are not what they seem_  
_As we stand at the edge of the world_

_"Excuse me, sir,_  
_But I have plans to die tonight_  
_Oh, and you are directly in my way_  
_And I bet you're gonna say it's not right"_  
_My reply:_  
_"Excuse me, miss_  
_But do you have the slightest clue_  
_Of exactly what you just said to me_  
_And exactly who you're talking to?"_

_She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me"_  
_I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully"_  
_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion_  
_Of self conclusion in one simplified motion_  
_You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it_  
_No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

_"You make it sound so easy to be alive_  
_But tell me, how am I supposed to seize this day_  
_When everything inside me has died?"_  
_My reply:_  
_"Trust me, girl_  
_I know your legs are pleading to leap_  
_But I offer you this easy choice-_  
_Instead of dying, living with me"_

_She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."_  
_I said, "I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully"_  
_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion_  
_Of self conclusion in one simplified motion_  
_You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it_  
_No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

_I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough_  
_And all this cliche motivation, it could never be enough_  
_I could stand here all night trying to convince you_  
_But what good would that do?_  
_My offer stands, and you must choose_

_"All right, you win, but I only give you one night_  
_To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight_  
_I swear to god if you hurt me I will leap_  
_I will toss myself from these very cliffs_  
_And you'll never see it coming"_  
_"Settle, precious, I know what you're going through_  
_Just ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too"_

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion_  
_Of self conclusion in one simplified motion_  
_You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it_  
_No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

Im standing on the edge and looking at the rocks below. I take one last drink of the booze that I'm holding, and let the bottle crash under me. I was going to jump. Take my life and end this terrible nightmare.

I stepped closer to the edge, so that my toes were dangling over. As I looked down something was pulsing through my veins. It felt like fear, regret but at the same time, it felt like there was hope. Then it hit me fast and hard. I fell back against the hard ground. I opened my eyes… Still lying flat on the top of the cliff. There was someone lying next to me, so that's what hit me so hard.

"What the hell!" I screamed and pushed the idiot off of me.

"I'm sorry miss, it just looked like you were going to jump and by the smell of your breath, you've been drinking." he said and sat up, scooting us back further away from the edge.

"That was my plan! Until you got in my way! I just want to die... Please." I begged. I just wanted to die, just to escape this ongoing nightmare.

"Well, just talk to me for a minute. I won't watch you do this!" the man said with a very sincere look in his eyes.

"Fine" I said as I sat against one of the rocks and began to tell him about what was going on. How my cousin had recently been killed. My daddy was lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. How my mom loves the pet more than she loves me. How my big brother turned to smoking and how my step- mom was losing a battle against MS. How my baby sister barely even talks to me anymore. When I was finished he said he understands, and that this isn't the way. Then something hit me, "Why are you here?" I asked staring into his blank eyes.

"Well I came up here to kill myself, to plunge right off this cliff. But your kind words and stories made me second guess."

"So you mean to tell me, that you really do understand, that I'm actually not alone? If so please take my hand." I held out my hand and much to my surprise he took it and clasped it tight.

"Won't you spend the night with me? I promise to protect you. Nothing will hurt you just please believe me" he looked serious

"Okay. I'll spend the night with you, but if you hurt me, I swear to god, I'll be back here and ill throw myself over the edge." I swore.

"Alright it's a deal." he said and led me down the mountain. "I'm never going to hurt you, I don't want to, nor do I plan on, cause I know where you've been to, just don't hurt me either"


End file.
